The Little Girl from the Village
by Farmer Blob
Summary: After Rin dies, Sesshoumaru's guilt talks for her. *Song Fic*
1. One Life Revived is Two Lives Saved

The Little Girl from the Village  
  
_____________________________________________  
___________________  
_________________________

A songfic.  
  
After Rin dies, Sesshoumaru's guilt talks for her in his head.  
________________

~A-N~  
  
This is going to be difficult; my first songfic.  
Hell, this is my FIRST fic to be posted on the internet, and I must admit I'm shy.  
  
The song is "Down Poison" by 3 Doors Down.  
  
Please don't be afraid to flame me. Anything is good. I'll take any reviews to make me write better.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
~**Enjoy!**~  
_____  
________________________________________  
______________  
_____________________________

"The Little Girl from the Village"

One Life Revived is Two Lives Saved

* * * Prolouge * * *  


Rin always wanted somebody to care for her; someone to love her.  
  
**_I've dreamed about this,  
Sixteen days away_.**

When she found Sesshoumaru hurt beside a tree, she did all she could possibly do to help; hoping that perhaps he'd care.  
  
  
**_Now you're here;   
and my head lays,  
besides your body,   
pillowed under mine_.**  


In fact, Sesshoumaru was the only thing that kept her running; running from the hungry wolves that already killed the villagers.  
  
_**You were poison,  
spinning 'round my mind.**_

* * * END Prolouge * * *

****

Sesshoumaru's mind still wondered what happened to the poor girl's face. Seeing as how dirty she was, she must not come from a wealthy home. But why would he care? She was a mere human; shit compared to him.  
  
But did she care?  
Could it be possible that someone actually care for him?  
  
Suddenly, the smell of blood reached his nose.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Jaken walked down a dark, dank path and a familiar figure caught his eye.  
  
There she lay; covered in blood. Her lifeless eyes still open; hands sprawled out.  
  
_**"Welcome to my world," she said,  
"Do you feel alive?" she said.**_  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the corpse. Her expression seemed to talk more than words could. Could he feel emotion?  
  
He shook his head.

_****_

It's all a bad dream; spinning in your lonely head.  
  
He glanced back at the corpse. Her face beaten; clothes torn.   
What would he care? She was a human; he was a demon.  
**  
_"Welcome to my world," she said.  
"Seperated world."_  
  
_She stayed seperated._  
**  
Her eyes told all; pure innocence; perhaps she was different?  
Feeling an unexplainable wave of emotion; his heart reached for Tensaiga.  
  
_**Down poison..  
Down poison..**_  
  
He saw demons with chains; hovering over her body; grinning and laughing.  
**  
_Body withered,  
Body died,  
Time to take away this life.  
  
Bad enough to die from one,  
not to mention four or five_.**  
  
He couldn't! It wasn't right! Humans were weak, dirty, creatures; they deserved this. Every one of them.   
  
_**"Welcome to my world," she said,  
"Do you feel alive?" she said.**_  
  
Jaken tried to convince him to halt this nonsense; she was human! She did look a tad cute when she smiled, but who knows?! Maybe she wasn't smiling at him. No. Nobody would smile at him.  
**  
_It's all a bad dream; spinning in your lonely head._**  
  
Jaken still stood, gasped; awaiting Sesshoumaru's unmoved action. He should most definetally leave her there; she was already dead; about to be taken to her hell.  
_**  
"Welcome to my world," she said.  
"Seperated world."**_  
  
He gripped Tenseiga. Jaken tensed; as well as Sesshoumaru.   
  
For now, however-  
  
**-_She stayed seperated._**  
  
Part of him wanted to revive her. But what part? It couldn't be human, as there was not one drop of human blood in his veins.   
  
Perhaps it was his father's love for Inuyasha's mother. No, it couldn't have affected him. How could it? But, then, why did he feel so in debt for the girl's apparent kindness?  
  
**_Down poison..  
Down poison..  
Down poison..  
Down-_  
**  
He looked at her dead eyes; eyelids still folded in emotion.  
  
_**You weren't there for me, I was there for you..  
You weren't there for me, I was there for you..  
You weren't there for me, I was there for you..  
You weren't there for me, never there for me!**_  
  
He squinted his eyes in anger; glaring at her.  
  
_**You wouldn't die for me, I've already died for you..  
You wouldn't die for me, I've already died for you..  
You wouldn't die for me, I've already died for you..  
You wouldn't die..  
You wouldn't die..  
You wouldn't die..  
**_  
  
Maybe he should save her; that way the strings on her puppet would break.. Should he?  
  
**_No!_  
  
**She lay on the cold earth; thriving off of his lonelyness and guilt.**  
  
"_Welcome to my world," she said,  
"Do you feel alive?" she said._  
**  
He wanted to put Tenseiga back; wanted to tell Jaken to rest his mouth.  
  
_**It's all a bad dream; spinning in your lonely head.**_  
  
With one final glance, he looked down at the body of the little girl. Cold blood sit still.  
Her abused skin would start to give.  
_  
**"Welcome to my world," she said,  
"Seperated world."**_

Sesshoumaru lifted Tenseiga.  
  
He glared at the hell demons; he swung his sword.  
  
The demons howled as they vanished into thin air.  
  
_**She stayed seperated.**_  
  
He held her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at the man beside her.  
He pushed her to her feet and continued down the path.  
_  
**Down posion..  
Down poison..  
Down poison..  
Down..**_  
  
Rin's newly revived blood unquestionly followed the man who played God.  
  
She followed him down..  
  
Down the path.

-» º º º «-  
- **END CHAPTER** -  
-» CHAPTER SUM-UP «-

In case you're confused of something, here..  
**-»*NOTE*«-  
If you want to know what I thought the lyrics were saying, *please* take the time to read the next chapter. I say it's quiet interesting.**  
  
  
If you're not interested, I just hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I never thought I'd catch myself writing a song fic, but I guess I was wrong.  
Thank you for reading! Luv' ya!  


-Farmer Blob-  
  



	2. Definitions

"The Little Girl from the Village"

Definitions**  
______________  
___  
________________________  
**This part of my fic is where I explain what exactly I see during each lyric. My thoughts will be in (/)'s. Thank you for reading this.**  
__________  
__________________  
_____________  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
PROLOUGE:  
  
_I've dreamed about this,  
Sixteen days away_.  
**(Rin's always dreamed, always hoped, to find somebody; anybody.)****

_****_

  
Now you're here,   
and my head lays,  
besides your body,  
pillowed under mine  
(Although she didn't lay down on Sesshoumaru in the show, I'm sure she wants nothing more than to be held.)

  
_**You were poison, spinning  
Round my mind**_  
(While she was running from the wolves, Sesshoumaru was in her head. However, she was so focused on getting to him, she forgot to pay attention to where she was running, therefor she tripped. So, Sesshoumaru was like a poison, or basically, was the reason she tripped.)  
  
  
  
  
  
**One Life Revived is Two Lives Saved:**

_****_

"Welcome to my world," she said,  
"Do you feel alive?" she said.  
(Sesshoumaru thought of her as shit. Then when he found her, she was dead. She was stating how everybody thought of her that way; it was her world. Does he feel better knowing that she was dead?)  
  
  
_**It's all a bad dream; spinning in your lonely head.**_  
(Sesshoumaru denies the fact that he could care for her. He's just lonely.)  


  
_**"Welcome to my world," she said  
"Separated world."  
  
She stayed seperated.  
**_  
(Welcome to HER world; where she was beaten and treated pitifully. She was human, he was demon. Those were the seperated worlds mentioned. While Sesshoumaru was debating over saving her, they were still in seperated worlds.)  
  
  
_**Down poison..  
Down poison..**_  
(He felt the same need to get to her as when she felt his poison as she was running. They both couldn't help it. She didn't mean to trip, and he couldn't keep his feelings from reaching for Tenseiga. They were suffering from the same poison.)  
  


_****_

Body withered,  
Body died,  
Time to take away this life.

Bad enough to die from one,  
not to mention four or five.  
(This referred basically to the hell creatures. All is explained otherwise.)  


__

  
"Welcome to my world," she said,  
"Do you feel alive?" she said.  
(He referres to how pathetic humans are, and she tells him that's how she has to live as a human. Always looked down upon by those like you. Welcome to MY world. Does he feel better since he's more superiour?)

  
  
_**It's all a bad dream; spinning in your lonely head**_  
(For a moment, Sesshoumaru wondered whether or not she was smiling at him; cared. He figures not; that it's just his lonelyness making him think this.)  


  
_**"Welcome to my world," she said,  
"Separated world."**_  
(She's saying that nobody cares; that anybody would leave her to be dragged into hell. 'Seperated' in this lyric, however, refers to because she different from other humans: younger, abused, familyless, alone, and 'mute'.)  
  
  
_**-she stayed separated**_  
(While he thinks, she's still seperated from everything.)

_****_

Down poison..  
Down poison..  
Down poison..  
Down..  
(He thought about why he seems to care for the girl. He knows that he hates humans, but he wonders if his father loving his half-brother's human mother had any affect on the situation. Then, he starts to suffer from the poison again.)  
  


__

You weren't there for me, I was there for you..  
You weren't there for me, I was there for you..  
You weren't there for me, I was there for you..  
You weren't there for me, never there for me!  
(Rin torments his mind as she puppets his guilt.. Um.. I mean he feels guilty and in debt. She was there when he was hurt, but he shooed her away so he couldn't protect her from the wolves.)  


_****_

You wouldn't die for me, I've already died for you..  
You wouldn't die for me, I've already died for you..  
You wouldn't die for me, I've already died for you..   
You wouldn't die..  
You wouldn't die..  
You wouldn't die..  
(Rin already died trying to get to Sesshoumaru. Perhaps warn him as well. But since she shooed her away, it was obvious he didn't care.)  
  
  
_**No!**_  
(Sesshoumaru's demon blood tells him not to shame himself. Just kill her!)  


_****_

"Welcome to my world," she said,  
"Do you feel alive?" sha said.  
(She tells him that this is what humans have to live with; shame. Then, they all end up alone. Welcome to MY world. Even though he feels the same emotions, (thought he fights them) isn't is great that he's just still _so_ superiour?)  
  
  
_**It's all a bad dream; spinning in your lonely head**_  
(He thinks that he must be crazy for listening to anything; for considering any of it to be true.)  
  
_**"Welcome to my world," she said,  
"Seperated world."**_  
(In her life, she was abused and hated. She was always treated badly; always hurt when doing something with good intentions. THAT was her world. She was always seperated from everybody else, and she might as well be sperated from demons, too, since they don't seem to care either.)  
  
_**She stayed separated..**_  
(When Sesshoumaru's guilt gets and heart gets the best of him, he revives her. She stays seperated from Hell.)  


__

Down posion..  
Down poison..  
Down poison..  
Down..  
(The poison got the best of him. She follows him down the path.)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
